An Uncanny Predicament
by Silver0HAWK
Summary: The Commissioner had enough to deal with already... but when a file mix up goes awry, he finds out he's filed to adopt a kid... NEITHER he or the Ninja know how Lloyd wound up in the system, but the cop is stuck being a vigilante's guardian until the paper work can be UNDONE... Aka how the Commissioner adopted Lloyd... and discovered it wasn't so bad after all (Post Hunted)
1. Oops

The Commissioner sighed at his never ending mountain of paper work. Garmadon taking over the city had seriously screwed up the file system, created a crap load of paperwork, and made the commissioner one very miserable man.

On top of it all, some fancy suit and tie government guy was supposed to stop over to collect paperwork... which still needed to be done.

His phone buzzed, and with a lazy flop of his hand he pressed the receive button.

"What is it ,Drew?"

"Mr. Brooks is here to collect some paper work from you... kinda looks shifty."

"Yeah yeah... send him in." The commissioner didn't mean to growl, but he was fed up with absolutely everything. Of course the ninja never had to do paper work. Oh the head of police made them give statements; but even then, catching them at the scene was rare these days.

Suit guy, Mr Brooks, was indeed shifty, slightly over weight with a black jacket one size to small. His glasses were round, like something Harry Potter might be caught wearing.

"Commissioner." He drawled, using a heavy southern accent.

"Mr. Brooks, please have a-"

Apparently not being able to see your own feet made tripping a much more likely occurrence. A very slight incline in the floor sent Mr. Brooks and his satchel of papers flying. The commissioner could only watch in horror as the man's papers flew across the room and mingled with his own messy stack.

"Ah... crab nuggets..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, all the papers had been gathered and alphabetized back in Brooks' satchel.

"Sorry about that." The government agent apologized for the one hundredth time. Shaking his head, the commissioner shook his head.

"It's fine... I've almost got your papers all signed. Are you taking them up to the top brass?"

"If you're referring to the mayor, then yes, most of them." Brook's replied. "Do you always sign things without looking at it?"

The Commissioner blanched. "Of course not! I just know what all this is."

The commissioner scribbled his signature and added the last paper to the stack.

"She's all yours, Mr. Brooks. Now I've got more paper work to do... if you'll excuse me."

"Of course. Have a nice day, Commissioner."

* * *

{Two weeks later}

Painting model ships was one of the few things Ninjago's Commissioner actually found relaxing these days. The mound of paper work had shrunken monumentally, and things had finally settled down.

His mind was checked out for the moment, solely focused on the task at hand, finally finishing this ship.

He'd been working on it since before Garmadon's attack, and somehow it had been left undamaged in all the chaos.

He was going to call it the _Reliable_.

That's when his pager beeped. With a startled cry, his paint brush slipped, smearing blue across delicate gold.

Growling, he answered the pager.

"What is it, Drew?"

"Sir, the shifty guy is back, Mr. Brooks. He has a lady with him."

"A lady eh? Who would have thought shifty eyes would find a girl? Send 'em in."

The commissioner dabbed the blue paint away as his superiors shuffled in.

"Watch the incline."

"Thanks." Brooks replied dryly. "Commissioner, this Anna Webster, head of Ninjago City's adoption agency."

The commissioner's paper towel froze mid-dab as he raised his head ever so slowly to stare at the middle aged woman.

"Can... I _help_ you?"

"Yes." Anna smiled warmly, opening her purse and gently removing an envelope. "Firstly, I'd like to say thank you. The fact that you're willing to adopt after such terrible disaster sets a wonderful example for this city. Unfortunately the child you signed up to adopt was already taken...mix up of paper work you know... so we randomly chose someone else from our database, same age and gender though."

"I-I think there's been a misunderstanding-"

"Oh no! No misunderstanding. The paperwork was dropped off two weeks ago."

She thrust the envelope onto the older man's desk.

The Commissioner gaped like a fish. "I didn't _sign_ any papers to adopt!" He finally bellowed, rubbing his chin. Anna looked taken aback.

"Mr. Smith-"

"I'm dead serious woman. I never signed an adoption paper!"

She dug through her purse and pulled out a folded document. "Your signature is on this paper."

Suddenly it dawned on him. The paper mix up... just _signing without reading!_ How could he be so stupid!?

"Ah nuts..." He breathed, taking the envelope. "Is there any way to undo this?"

"It's costly and quite the process, but... yes. It could take months... At least see who you got?"

The commissioner tore open the envelope and took a calming sip of coffee... only to have it spewed across the room violently as he read the name.

Anna yelped and jumped away, noticing that the Commissioner's hands were shaking violently.

"Commissioner?"

"Do... do you know _who_ this is?"

"Lloyd M. Garmadon? No... I just assumed it was another kid orphaned in the S.O.G. attack."

Brook had gone slack jawed, just staring at the Commissioner.

"His file _was_ buried come to think of it... why who is he?"

"How..." The aged officer just stared at the paper. "How did _I _adopt the green ninja?"

* * *

"You sure you gotta leave again, mom?"

Misako frowned as she packed the last of her clothes into the duffel bag. She always traveled light and fast, meaning she didn't have very many earthly possessions.

"I'm afraid so, Lloyd." She looked him in the eye and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe there's a way to make your father whole again."

A defeated sigh left the blonde haired boy's lips as he nodded. "I understand."

"I'll be in contact, come back to visit often... I just... I have to do this. I can't risk another Kryptarium incident."

"I know."

"Hey, Lloyd!"

The green ninja startled, snapping his gaze to where Nya had shoved her head in the door.

"The Commissioner's here! Said it was urgent!"

"Coming, mom?"

"I _guess._"

* * *

"-I didn't even realize the paper work was in my stack and-"

"Calm down, Commissioner." Wu sighed, waving his hand for emphasis. "Start from the beginning."

"Commissioner! Is Ninjago under attack again?"

Lloyd had come running up, but his presence only set the Commissioner off again.

"Just the kid I came for-" He shook his head. "I really don't know what to-"

"Deep breath." Wu scolded; and surprisingly the officer relented, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out. The tension visibly drained from his shoulders.

"I was filing paper work for the mayor... ya know... the typical post take over hooey. That's when the guy collecting the paper work comes in and trips over his _own two feet!_ Next thing I know, papers are everywhere. I help him pick 'em up, give him mine, and send him on his merry way. Next thing I know, I've adopted a kid! Apparently one of the papers he was taking to Anna Webster up in adoption landed on my desk."

"So you've come for parenting advice?" Zane asked slowly. "Because the only one equipped for that is Misako or Master Wu."

"No... I didn't come for _parenting advice._" The Commissioner sighed and looked Lloyd right in the eyes. "Did you know you were in the adoption system?"

"_I'm **what!?**_"

* * *

**Not a one shot folks. Probably two or three. We'll just have to see where it goes. I hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned.**


	2. Awkward Moments

"I'm **What?!**" Lloyd's face had morphed into mortified disbelief. Jay just stood there. He got it, and he couldn't believe it.

The commissioner blinked. That very vehement outburst answered the question pretty well.

"In the system."

Misako covered her mouth, but that didn't stop Lloyd from whirling an accusing glance at her. Wu too was shocked, eyes wide.

"Did you _know_ about this?" Lloyd demanded harshly. "Did you- did you really-"

"No!" Misako shook her head. "I never put you in the system! I left you at Darkley's but had every intention of returning."

"Then How-" Lloyd froze. "Oh..."

* * *

_"I'll get you back for this Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! Mark my words, I **will** have vengeance."_

_"I'd like to see you try Jack." Ten year old Lloyd had chuckled, staring up at his peer. Jack had been picking on Lloyd ever since the son of Garmadon had stepped foot in Darkley's. Now Lloyd had finally gotten his revenge._

_Jack was hanging from a tree by one foot, doused in itching powder. Unfortunately for Jack, he would be hanging there for a _while.

_Lloyd let loose a mad cackle before picking Jack's notebook up. "Let's see what you got here Jack-"_

_"Hey, I did that to you! Get something original!_"

_Nope." Lloyd smirked. "Dear Diary, I miss mommy."_

_Stop!_"

_"And Mary Glenn. I miss her gentle smile ams blue eyes. Then when she looks at me, one brown lock in front of her eyes, I just wanna kiss her- Ew!"_

_Lloyd wrinkled his nose, then tossed the notebook in a mud puddle.__"Hang around, Jack."_

_As Lloyd left, he heard Jack cursing.__"I will get you back!"_

_"You try that. I'm watching you."_

* * *

"Lloyd?"

"Jack Broker, a fellow Darkley's student. He picked on me when I first got there... so after a few months I got him back. Hung him up and doused him in itching powder... read his diary and left him there."

Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"He promised payback."

The commissioner sighed, dragging a hand down his face before freezing.

"You... the green ninja went to Darkley's boarding school for _bad_ boys?"

Lloyd shrugged. "When I was ten, yeah. I wasn't always the green ninja after all... okay I _was_. I just didn't know it."

"Huh." Ninjago's police commissioner thought nothing good could come from Darkley's... but apparently that was misguided thinking.

"Commissioner, based on your pattern of questioning... have you accidentally become Lloyd's guardian?"

That brought everyone back to the slightly hilarious predicament at hand.

Silently, with a defeated look on his face, the commissioner silently lifted the papers up. Lloyd snatched them away before Misako could get her hands on them.

His fingers dug into the paper as he read it, eyes growing wide in horror.

"Oh crap." He breathed.

"Language." Jay snorted. Lloyd rarely cursed or used less than polite vocabulary; but now all former behavior had flown to the wind.

"Caaaan it, Jay." Cole muttered, elbowing the blue ninja sharply in the ribs.

"Wait, seriously!? No one else finds this funny?"

Lloyd handed the papers off before turning away from everyone and dragging a hand down his face.

Wu's staff violently impacted Jay's head, shutting him up far more effectively than Cole.

"Ow!"

"Commissioner." Misako slowly folded the papers up, "Can this be reversed?"

"Apparently... but the system's so screwed up right now. They're trying to get kids _into_ homes... not out of them." He shook his head. 'Could take several months... probably more."

"So what do we do?" Kai asked.

"Nothing."

Everyone was shocked at the Commissioner's response. Then again, it made sense.

"Nothing has to change... you can still do whatever it is you do here, and I'll just... ya know."

"Then it's settled-"

The Commissioner put a finger up. "But he has to stay with me for a few weeks. The agency'll be swinging by, just to make sure he's settled."

Lloyd groaned, and this time it was Cole's turn to chuckle.

"_This_ should be fun."

"No! No it shouldn't be!"

"Positive thinking Green machine, positive thinking."

"We are so _not_ on Chen's island anymore!"

"Doesn't matter." Cole smirked. "The principle still stands."

* * *

"You can sleep..." The Commissioner didn't have that big of an apartment... budget cuts and all. He himself slept in the only bedroom. "Uh..."

"I can set my bedroll up in the corner."

"Well then it feels like I'm treating you as the family pet."

"It's fine." Lloyd replied shortly. "Really."

"Well... I guess that works then."

The commissioner wandered over to the fridge and opened it. Everything was labeled, had its place for ease of convenience. Of course he still needed to stock up.

"Tell ya what... there's this little Mongolian Grill just down the street a block or two. Why don't we go get a bite to eat... maybe learn a bit about each other... we gotta make it at least like we're trying."

"Great."

There was an exhausted and wary edge to Lloyd's tone. He was clearly just as thrilled about this uncanny predicament as the commissioner himself was. The entire situation was completely absurd, a glitch in the system.

On top of all that, The commissioner new full well that Lloyd had been through heck and back... this just added to the green ninja's ever growing number of problems.

The walk to the grill was plagued by silence. Not a word was spoken, even as they seated themselves.

Finally they ordered, and the Commissioner frowned. "So how have you been?"

"Peachy."

"Right..." Rapping his fingers against the table top, the commissioner looked over to the grill and saw hushed whispering between the waitress and cook.

"Got any hobbies?"

Lloyd just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Right... sorry."

More finger wrapping.

"Your adoption papers said you were born thirteen years ago... You look at least seventeen. Care to explain?"

"Tea of Tomorrow. Aged me super fast."

"Voodoo. Should've known."

"Not Voodoo." Lloyd corrected. "Magical tea... though my grandfather might have called it something else."

"Your grandfather?"

"First Spinjitzu Master. Creator of Ninjago."

"Oh... so that makes you related to god?"

* * *

**Awkward... I'm getting all sorts of ideas, meaning this will not be a two shot. Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

* * *

**Nuppa Nuppa: While you and I may think so, Lloyd and the Commissioner do NOT.**

* * *

**RealtreeGal: Big Oops!**


End file.
